Closer than ever
by JulieArchery107
Summary: The animatronics in "Freddy Fazbare's pizza" are growing apart due to their hatred for the situation they were stuck in for the rest of their non existing lives. But it all changes when a newbie arrives. He is going to show them how to put aside there differences and become a family. The question is: "Are they willing to listen?" There's only one way to find out! R R please :-3
1. Chapter 1

"The world we knew won't come back." Part:1- "Rebirth ."

Chapter 1

"Secrets are deadly..."

It was a normal day in the infamous pizzeria "Freddy Fazzbear's pizza".

The party children were all laughing at the preforming Chicka and Bonnie, eating the delicious pizza and overall had a great time.

Well…all except for the birthday boy.

This poor kid sat beneath the lone bright yellow wall chewing silently on the tiny slice of pizza he got.

The boy's name was Anthony. Tony Ranger. And currently he was the unhappiest kid in town.

Why you ask?

Well he just happened to be the most hated kid in school and his mother thought that inviting the whole class to his birthday party will be a great way for him to make friends.

Too bad the kids showed up just to embarrass him with crappy baby gifts and make his life living hell.

Tony sighted running a hand through his mass of black hair, gentle chocolate brown eyes sparkling with sadness and confusion.

_Why do they hate me so much? _He thought munching on the piece of pizza to stop a sob from escaping. _What did I do to deserve this? _The ten-yea-old got up from his seat and made his way to the men's bathroom only to bump into Freddy on the hallway.

The boy gulped as he slowly made his head look up at the much taller animatronic.

To be honest he was always afraid of the brown bare.

The way he talked always made his skin crawl and his laugh just seamed…unnatural. Creepy even.

Cold, lifeless blue eyes looked down at him blankly from behind the smiling bare mask.

Tony swallowed down the lump in his throat before saying:

"H-Hi Freddy."

The animatronic's electrical brain analyzed what the child said before giving him a reply:

"Hello Tony Ranger." The boy wasn't surprised by the response though. The walking tin cans had a face recognition program in their systems that remembered all the guests that were invited to the party.

When he was playing with Foxy in the pirate's cove he asked the fox why they had the program installed, the pirate only stared at him blankly before replying:

"Safety measures matey." To Anthony he almost sounded disappointed. As if the bad thing that was supposed to happen already happened long before the company had time to prepare for it.

As if it was already too late.

The boy shrugged and walked past the leader of the singing band to reach the bathroom as fast as possible to clean himself up.

He didn't want his mom to see him like this.

Betty Ranger worked so hard to afford this party that seeing her son not enjoying his time at it will only brake her already brushed heart.

And if there was anything Tony didn't want to do, was become like his father.

The man who was responsible for their miserable life in the slums on the countryside, who hurt them both by leaving them to rot in their cursed lifestyle to live with a younger girl.

The man responsible for his terrible time in school.

And for the pained look in his mother's eyes every time she thought him and his little brother Leo were not looking.

Tony sighted and after turning on the water, looked at the small boy in the bathroom reflection.

The kid he saw was sad.

Depressed even.

With big chocolate eyes he unfortunately got after his father, a lean figure, his mother's raven-black hair, slightly brownish skin tone, red blouse with a golden thunder bolt plastered in the middle, light-blue jeans and green sneakers.

Again he let out another light sight as he dipped his young hands in the running, already hot-ish, water. For a minute he simply stood there and admired the warm, comforting feeling of the liquid running through his fingers provided.

After being sure his hands and face were clean enough he made a turn to grab the towel that was always hanging on the right end of the bathroom, only to be stopped by the sudden realization that Freddy Fazbear was standing right next to him.

The poor boy jumped startled, wondering how did the over grown walk all the way into the bathroom through the loudly cracking floor without him realizing it.

_God those things are quiet. _Tony thought glaring at the animatronic.

The bare looked at him in the eyes before saying in his clod, mechanical voice:

"A towel Anthony?" Freddy placed his gigantic paw before the boy with the cloth in it.

Tony raised an eyebrow but took the towel and wiped his hands and face admiring the softness of the cloth against his wet cheeks.

"Thank you Freddy." He forced a smile to appear on his face as he looked up at the robot.

"You're welcome Anthony." Freddy then looked back at the door behind him. "You are not joining your friends?"

Somehow the kid liked the toys better when all they could do was sing those crappy songs on the stage.

Tony let his head bow slightly.

"I'll join them later. I still have business to take care of." The lone boy watched silently as the heavy machine made its leave. And he had to be honest with himself. It did it rather loudly.

Anthony frowned.

Something was wrong.

How the hell was Freddy able to sneak up on him earlier when now only a deaf person could say he was "quiet"?

_Come on Tony_. A voice in his head sneered. _You're overthinking things too much. Relax_. Believing it was is mind pulling tricks on him he just shook his head to clear his thoughts.

After deciding he can't go back to his so called "friends" he went into one of the toilets, locked the door and sat beneath the cold wall to wait this party out.

He sat there holding his knees close to his chest and cleared his head of thoughts.

Slowly the ten-year-old realized that his eyelids are getting heavier every time he closed and opened them.

It didn't take him long to figure out why's that happening.

The sink he washed his hands in was dripping water:

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

The steady rhythm of liquid hitting metal made his head fuzzy and tired.

And before he knew it he was asleep.

#Around midnight#

"Hey, pssst…kid. Wake up." A voice hushed somewhere near his left ear. He murmured a "Five more minute's mom" and tried to continue sleeping but it seemed that the voice was not going to let that happen.

"Kid we don't have time for this. Wake up." Tony hissed as a strong hand hit his head.

"What…what's wrong? What time is it?" The poor boy said rubbing his eyes tiredly. _What's going on? Where am I?_ Those questions plagued his head for more than ten minutes now.

Suddenly realization hit him like a hammer to the guts.

He was at a party, his _own_ party.

Then he remembered going into the men's bathroom and the sound of metal hitting water.

"There is no time for this kid." A hollow voice hisses pulling him out of thought. "Now get up. You have work to do."

"What kind of work?" Anthony looked at his hand watch. "Oh my god! It's already midnight! Damn mom's going to kill me."

"Will you shut up?!" The voice from earlier hissed while pulling him up to his feet. "Make another sound and I guarantee you won't survive this adventure squirt."

Even though Tony had about a billion questions running through his head he decided to keep his mouth shut and let the mysterious person lead him down the hallway.

While they were walking Tony had to admit. The place looked rather creepy at night.

_Pity the night guard_. He thought with a light chuckle as the p  
assed the party door.

"Where are we going? And who are you?" He finally gave in to his curiosity and asked those questions even when the man (the voice was too deep to belong to a female) clearly told him not to.

He felt the person pulling him stop to a halt. Then instead of deep darkness Tony saw two blind white orbs staring at him.

In the light the boy could make out a small bow beneath that things neck and a pair of bear-like ears.

"We are going on an adventure." The shadowy Freddy-like figure said. "To stop a criminal once and for all. Do you have a phone?"

Tony smiled weakly and pulled out a smartphone he got from his father as a birthday present a week ago.

"Good." The bare (Tony just assumed it was Freddy) nodded. "As for who I am…I hope you never find out."

Anthony still didn't understand much, but being the ten year old he is, he simply loved the idea of having an adventure in a so called haunted house.

As they walked along the hallway Tony realized the posters on the walls usually presenting happy children suddenly transformed into pictures of one characteristic crying child with purple tears.

_Huh…so that's what happens when you drink too much purple stuff_. The boy thought as suddenly the figure pushed him back behind the corner.

"Shhhhh…" The bare said while pointing on what was behind the corner. "You see that guy in the kitchen?" Tony slowly peaked over the edge.

There on one of the kitchen tables sat a man in a purple night guard costume with a bright yellow badge, cleaning one of the animatronic suits from something crimson and dry.

The suit he was cleaning was a yellow Freddy one.

He nodded answering the shadow's question.

"Good. Now take a picture." The voice hissed right next to him.

Anthony shivered as the man in the kitchen cursed with the "f" word.

"Do it then run for the exit."

_Click!_

_Flash!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Closer than ever" Part: 1- "Rebirth."

Chapter 2

"The reasons why."

Tony woke up to the sound of something metal being polished.

His head was throbbing painfully, his heart was pounding like crazy and his insides told him he was in serious danger.

He tried to reach out a hand to rub his throbbing head only to find his hands immobile.

Forcing his eyes to open the ten-year-old looked around. There wasn't much to see thought. Probably due to the small lighting that did nothing to enlighten whatever room he was in. As feeling slowly returned to him he realized he was lieing on something that closely resembled a wooden table.

"Ah I see you're awake." Tony's blood froze when he heard that voice from somewhere to his left. He didn't even bother to turn his head, afraid of what he might see. "Good. I was worried I'll have to eat my meal without any entertainment." Somehow the young boy didn't like the sound of that sentence.

"Who are you?" He asked his voice thick with panic no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

The voice chuckled. "Your worst nightmare."

A knot formed in Tony's throat as he desperately tried to move only to find out his body unresponsively still.

Suddenly something cold and sharp was pressed to his neck. The boy shut his eyes in pure fear and gritting his teeth tried to move his head as far away from the object as the table would let him, not daring to swallow the saliva that gathered in his mouth.

The body was slowly starting to react to the threat by beginning to shake with adrenalin and covering its muscles with a thin layer of sweat that stopped them from overheating.

"Ah don't be afraid my boy." The voice was closer now. Right. Behind. His. Ear. "I won't hurt you." Untrue to his words the blade pressed harder on Tony's windpipe drawing a bit of dark, thick blood that unlike it's oxygen-free form made its way down his tense skin slowly, tickling the petrified kid in the process.

Tony was too afraid to even think straightly now. The man whoever he was had a sharp knife pressed to his neck and the saliva was slowly starting to choke him from the inside of his mouth.

He winced when a glowed hand swept a bit of his blood away. The kid cracked his left eye open wondering what was going on.

In the darkness above him he saw a man with eyes that were glowingly white.

The man placed a red colored finger to his nose and breathed in the sweet scent of a child's blood before licking it of hungrily.

That action alone made the boy feel sick. If it wasn't for the blade he'd be throwing up the saliva and whatever was left from his pizza.

As if seeing his discomfort the blade moved away from his throat allowing him to swallow the liquid that he was desperately trying to stop from choking him.

He heard footsteps and something being lifted from something that sounded like wood before taking a shaky breath.

A weak blast of light was spotted to his left as he saw the man looking at the screen of his smartphone with an amused look on his face.

"I must admit kid." That voice made him stop breathing for a moment. "You've got a talent when it comes to photography. That's probably the best picture anyone's ever made of me." Tony cringed and had to stop himself from whimpering at the sound of the man's laugh. "To bad no one will ever see it. Such a shame." In the light the boy could see the man's face as well as his insane smile that was similar to the one a comic villain Joker would have.

_Only Joker is a fictional character_. He thought feeling his heartbeat rising. _And he is very real_.

Before he knew it the hand was on his cut again, making him tense.

It moved its fingers along the cut, gathering the blood as it moved in a calm, seemingly non-threatening matter.

When it was done Tony felt the leather leave his skin and heard the satisfied grunt as the blood touched the man's tongue.

"Tell me boy. Have I met you before?" The small, hypnotically, white eyes looking straight into his scared chocolate brown. After what seemed like ages Tony gently shook his head in a "no" matter.

He would recognize the guy from the sound of his voice if he did.

Unlike his mother and dead big brother he was a "listener" not a "seer".

"Strange. I would have sworn I tasted this kind of blood before." The man said rising an eyebrow.

_He's a vampire. _Tony thought listening to the blood that was pulsing in his ears. _And I'm his next dish_.

The glowed hand landed on his chest this time, feeling the young heart beat twice a lot faster than normally.

Tony couldn't bear feeling the man's hand directly above his most precious internal organ and tried moving his body, succeeding only with twitching his fingers.

"Don't try to move boy." The voice was full of glee and inhuman hunger. "It's not going to work. The drug swimming in your body made sure of that."

"Why?" Was the only thing that managed to choke out through his fear clinched throat. "Are you doing this?"

A cold chuckle echoed in the room.

"Believe me or not kid but I have no other choice." Tony closed his eyes, his suspicions about the man being a blood sucking monster confirmed. "Many people think I'm a vampire but they're nowhere near the truth." A small pause. "I'm just a soldier who was used by the enemy military against his will. Turned into a monster." The man's voice angry and bitter.

Tony took a small breath. "What…do you mean?" The white eyes turned back to him.

"Back during the second world war Hitler and his scientist made experiments on people that weren't German in their concentration camps. I was just an eighteen-year-old private when they chose me for the most damaging one. They made a drug that made me addicted to child blood." The man visibly cringed at the memory. "My body was hurting like hell and I almost killed my best friend until I got my share. Most of my company suffered the same faith." The man sighted. "Some wanted to suppress the bloodlust but when they did the soldiers used their bodies to set an example to others." Tony never hated his imagination more than now, as he tried to imagine the bodies. "But it all changed when the Americans freed us from the camp. There was new hope that everything was going to be okay. I returned to my family in Ohio." The hand moved from his chest to his hair. It ruffled it gently in a manner that could only be registered as "friendly". "Thomas looked so much like you when he died."

Tony's eyes widened. _This insane man had killed his own son!_ His body visibly tensed.

"Though he wasn't so quiet when I explained this to him. You must be something special eh?" The man watched as the boy's eyes widen at the sight of the knife gleaming in the faint light. "So now you know who to blame for the deaths of those children. Yes they are dead." He answered the question he knew was in his captive's mouth. "But don't worry they won't be lonely any longer. You'll be joining them shortly." Tony braced himself for the hit. "But before I let you meet your new friends I'd like to know your name young one."

Tony forced the answer through his clinched throat. "Anthony Ranger."

"Ahh…It makes sense now. Another Ranger hmm?"

Tony's eyes widen. "Wait! What do you mean "another Ranger"?!"

"Goodbye Tony."

The boy didn't even get to know the truth behind his brother's death.

Read and review plz :-P


	3. Chapter 3

"Closer than ever" Part: 1- "rebirth"

Chapter 3

"The newbie arrives."

Vincent AKA the purple guy cursed himself once again as he carried the dead body of Anthony Ranger to the pizzerias repair room where the staff usually holds spare parts for the already functioning animatronics.

He wasn't supposed to kill a child again!

He was supposed to end this before the bite of 87 but was too much of a coward!

But the poison that the Germans injected him was too strong for him to resist. Or at least that's what he was telling himself to stop his conscious from keeping him from sleeping.

Trying to convince himself that he wasn't a murderer.

Sighting he placed the boy's body on the repair table.

At least he has enough blood to last a bit longer now.

Before he could think where to hide the body the phone near the van rang.

It was expected though. He walked up to the communication devise and picked it up to his ear.

"You did it again didn't you, you bastard!" An angry yell greeted him from the other end.

"Hello to you too Phone Guy." He answered looking at the van that was blowing hot, stinky air back at him.

"I thought we had an agreement!" Phone Guy yelled ignoring his friend's greeting. "Those five kids were supposed to be the end of this madness! Why did you do this?!"

"I had no other choice-"

"Don't you _dare_ give me that crap Vincent! All you had to do was take your pathetic life away! Think about all the young lives you took! They could be running around and playing instead of being dead and their bodies stuck in those animatronic suits!"

Purple Guy didn't answer. He knew his friend had every right to be angry with him so he decided to take the outburst as punishment.

A deep sight was heard from the other side. "Vincent I can't cover you much longer. The employees are getting suspicious and I can't afford having the coops on my tail right now. You're on your own with the newest body Vincent."

Purple Guy felt as if all the air was knocked out of his breath.

"Y-You can't back away now!" He cried panicked.

"Yes I can and I will!" Vincent knew his friend and partner was tired of covering his tracks every time he did what he did, but without Phone Guy's keys to the pizzeria and his amazing hacker abilities when it came to disarming the cameras in the building, he could be considered a dead man.

"Please Richard." He cursed himself for using the man's real name as a way of convincing him to help. "This last time. Please." Then he went silent, expecting his friend to throw the phone out the window or something. He clearly didn't expect Richard to give a defeated sight.

"All right. Fine. You see that large box in the repair room?" Purple Guy looked over his shoulder. In deed there a large wooden box about the size of Freddy Fazbear stood covered partly by some blanket. "You're lucky the owners of this crappy place just ordered a new guard animatronic. It's a bit bigger than the rest and it's a silver colored husky dog."

"A dog this time huh?" Vincent snorted.

"Yeah. You know the procedure Vincent. I'll call to fill him in in an hour or two."

"Thank you-" But the other man already hung up. All he could do now is proceed with the task at hand.

With a few steps he was in front of the wooden box. With a sharp metal tool he forced the box open, revealing a large humanoid dog animatronic.

He took a few steps back to see the robot a bit better.

The husky was indeed a good few inches taller than Freddy, easily towering over the murderer.

PG decided to take a closer look at the animatronics suit.

The dog was all silver colored with a white round circle in the middle for a belly and when Vincent looked at the animal robot's paws he could see that unlike the others he possessed sharp metal claws about a centimeter long.

The criminal had no doubt that the large fangs sticking out of the husky's mouth were also pure metal. Sharp enough to rip ones hand out clean.

That was expected from the new "guardian" of Mike and Jeremy, but what struck the villain the most were the large golden orbs the un-living dog had for eyes.

When he moved the light to shine at them they reflected it perfectly making it seem like looking into two blazing suns.

Vincent wasn't used to such sites. All the other animatronics had silvery-blue, lifeless eyes. Why couldn't this one have the same?!

"They really made you original huh?" He said not expecting the un-functioning robot respond, which it did not. "All right. Let's get you ready." He then proceeded with pulling the machine out of its cover.

The task was a lot harder due to all the extra metal on the animatronic's body and the fact that it was about the size of a well-built human.

After he finally managed to drag the robo-dog near the table his latest victim was occupying, he picked up the lifeless body and placed it on the floor beneath the table's leg.

Okay. It was one thing pushing the heavy robot towards the table, but placing it on was something _totally_ different. Especially if Vincent himself wasn't weighting half of the husky's weight.

Finally after what seemed like hours, he was able to place the last of the robot's limbs on the metal table.

"God buddy." Vincent whizzed wiping away some sweat from his forehead. "They really packed you up with that heavy-duty stuff huh?" It didn't matter that he was talking to himself. He knew he was insane.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity he opened the robot's chest reviling a small metal skeleton then bended over to pick Tony Ranger's lifeless body.

This was officially the first victim he felt bad for killing. Not only he wasn't one of the annoying pests like the others he killed, but he also greatly resembles the son he lost to this powerful curse.

Tony had the same chocolate brown gentle eyes and raven black short hair. The mayor difference being of course the age. Thomas was five when the curse made him take his life away.

With a heavy heart he placed the boy in the animatronic's suit. He gently placed the ten year old's hands in the large powerful paws of the guard dog. Same went for his legs and head.

When he was sure the corpse was in its right position he turned to leave through the secret passage in the Maronite's music box, leaving the rest to Richard.

Two hours later

Everything the creature could hear was the constant ringing of a phone.

Groaning it tried to remember where it was and who it was, only succeeding in getting a large headache from the annoying communication devise.

"Argh…what happened?" It asked slowly rising from its position on what it assumed was a table. "Last thing I remember is that I was taking a picture of a guy in the pizzeria's WILL YOU STOP RINGING ALREADY?!" It yelled at the demonic device on the night guard's desk.

When the device didn't listen it walked up to it growling.

"Hello my young friend!" Called a cheerful voice from the other side when it picked the phone up. "Welcome to "Freddy Fazbear's pizza"! You are now part of our wonderful animatronic crew!"

"Wait…what?" This couldn't be right. He wasn't some kind of robot! He was a boy and his name was…er…

"You might find that you don't remember much." The voice said in the phone with a knowing tone. "Do not worry! That's what I'm here for! To fill you in!" _I hope you start making more sense than before._ It thought frowning. "You're one of the animatronics that are occupying the place. Your duty is to protect this place from any visible intruders. Ya hear me lad?"

"Yeah I hear ya."

"Good. Now go to the party room. The rest can't wait to meet you. Well I'll be going now kid-"

"Wait!" It cried. "What's my name?!"

The voice seemed to be thinking for a while before answering:

"Your name is Golden Eye Husky lad now go meet your new friends."

And with that the phone went silent leaving Golden Eye Husky alone with his thoughts. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Closer than ever" Part: 2- "Rebuilding the bonds"

Chapter 4

"A broken family."

Freddy Fazbear couldn't say he was happy with the outcome of Purple Guy's resent actions.

Just an hour ago Phone Guy called and informed them of the upcoming "new addition" of their group.

The brown bear knew exactly what the man wanted them to do. Come to the party room and greet the newbie.

Freddy sighted and rubbed his head. He still had some time before the rest comes and brings the storm with them.

This was a very bad time for a new addition to come.

After the failure of killing PG (Purple Guy) with the help of Spring Trap, he and the others began to lose hope of ever getting their revenge.

Thus driven by anger they began turning on one another. Trying to let out the rage and pain that followed their resent failure.

Their favorite culprit was of course ST (Sprig Trap).

The abuse began with simple glares, but in a matter of weeks it changed to calling names and even physical fights.

The latter most seen between the golden colored bunny and Foxy.

Freddy shook his head at how much the tenderhearted, hug loving fox pirate changed since the day Phone Guy called, from what they presumably took for the hospital, kindly informing them that the murderer survived.

Foxy started fights when Spring Trap so much as looked at him the wrong way.

And it took the intervention of all the other animatronics to bring them to a halt.

Not to mention the way they all started to treat Mike and Jeremy.

Freddy shook his head at the memory.

Mangle almost bit Mike's head of, and they had to take the injured night guard in for the night, for Bonnie to patch him up.

Jeremy wasn't any better.

Chickey threw her cupcake at him, making it explode on contact, ripping the man's clothes, skin and muscles off clean.

Both of them were took off-duty for the next two months to recover.

And the employees placed Phone Guy on watch duty starting tomorrow.

Freddy groaned at the sound of heavy metallic footsteps echoing down the many hallways.

_Here we go again_. He thought sitting on one of the chairs and glaring at the animatronic that just entered the room.

It was his ex-best friend Bonnie.

The purple colored bunny didn't even look at the brown bear, only went passed him to take his usual spot under the window.

Bonnie grew quiet and distant after the resent failure of the "RIP" mission.

He wasn't attacking the night guards as much as he used to, and locked himself in the spare safe room he calls "Lab" working day and night on inventions, he never plans to show the rest of the gang.

But those weren't the only things that changed in Bonnie.

He also started protecting ST from Foxy and Chicka, a thing he would never do unless it's a direct order from phone guy.

The sound of walking mechanical legs pulled the bare out of thought and Freddy turned to glare at the next individual that arrived.

It was Puppet.

The lone, emo animatronic was the one that always started the fights, simply by opening that damn mouth of his.

He used to be the quiet one in the group. Never saying anything unless he receives a direct question.

But after just recently he changed into the provoker of the team.

The larger humanoid animatronic concurred Freddy's glare with a cold glare of his own.

'_This is all your fault_' the glares seamed to growl.

The staring competition would have lasted longer if it wasn't for Chicka who came in, followed by Chickey and surprisingly Freddie.

The little bear seemed to enjoy the younger chicken's company more than his brothers for the past few days. And for that Freddy can't help but feel guilty.

He was the leader of this team.

He was supposed to keep them from fighting each other over something that can't be fixed.

He was responsible for the safety of everyone in the Fazbear pizzeria.

He was expected to save them and avenge his and their deaths.

But so far…he only succeeded in making things worse.

"So why are we here bro?" The second oldest bear's ears perked up at the sound of his little brother's voice. The first voice he heard in weeks since the incident.

He sighted and cleared his voice box with a few coughs.

He and the rest decided to have a "group silent treatment punishment" so his voice box wasn't used in quite a while. It'll take some time for it to go back to its former glory.

"Well Freddie it seems that we have a newbie in our group." Just as he suspected his voice sounded screechy and unpleasant to hear.

Before the younger and chubbier version of him could response a loud yell was heard from the entry.

"WHAT?!" Freddy groaned and slowly turned to face the yeller.

It was Foxy.

The last person he wanted to see today.

And the mechanical fox looked furious, ready to rip somebody's heart out.

Snarling angrily he walked up to Freddy, picked him up by the bow and roared to his face.

"ANOTHER VICTIM?! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE ANOTHER INNOCENT LIVE FREDDY?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU COULDN'T STOP HIM FROM KILLING US! NOW YOU HAVE EVEN MORE BLOOD ON THOSE PAWS OF YOURS!"

"Foxy calm down." The bear struggled to sound calm and collected. "I'm not the person you should be attacking right now."

"Yeah fox-breath!" Yelled another voice followed by a crack of knuckles. "Let him go!"

It was Mangle.

Ever since Foxy started attacking everyone he thought guilty the fox siblings separated their ways.

Which often placed the younger against the older.

The pink fox was not happy with her big brothers actions. They weren't supposed to fight. At least not against each other.

"Stay out of this Mangle." The pirate growled shooting a glare towards his younger sister. "Fazbear had it comin'." He swung his metal hand and slashed Freddy's face, earning a hiss from the brown robot.

"That's enough Foxy!" Chicka yelled and grabbed the larger animatronic's paw from behind and pulled it down, making him drop the bear on the hard floor. "Your aggression is getting out of hand! Freddy's right. He's not the one it should be used on." She growled at the fox robot and helped the Fazbear up to his feet.

Freddy hissed as he tried to open his injured eye.

Nothing but darkness.

Great.

"Thank you Chicka." He breathed out covering his eye with his paw. The female ignored him and motioned for Bonnie to step in.

Freddy sighted. He didn't really have hopes for Chicka to go back to her overprotective, motherly-like self, but that didn't make it easier to take the coldness in her eyes.

The bunny walked up to him with an emotionless face.

"Humph. And here I thought I was gonna be out of a job." He snorted forcing the bear's eye open with his right eye ignoring Freddy's protest. "Well done _leader_." The title was spat.

"Drop it Bonnie." The bear responded growling. "Or my eye won't be the only one that needs replacement."

The purple bunny ignored him and proceeded with tying a temporary bandage over Freddy's head.

"So where are the others?" Puppet asked. The supposed leader was about to respond but he realized that the question was towards the now entering Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl and not him.

The balloon twins looked terrible.

Their eyes were red and had bags under then, clothes stained with tears, lips still shaking after days of crying, arms firmly placed around two dolls.

They acted more like children than the rest of them combined.

"They're on their way." BG (Balloon Girl) responded, her voice worn out and scratchy. BB was too busy hiding his face in his teddy bear to even consider answering.

Puppet nodded.

Soon true to the twin's word Bonbon, ST and GF joined them.

Spring Trap looked all beat up and limped towards his spot at the party table.

Foxy's eyes were stuck on the golden bunny the minute he entered the room. Sending glares that would make Purple Guy go screaming.

But ST wasn't PG.

He wasn't scared of the fox robot and his foolish attempts to kill him.

GF looked even worse. Freddy didn't know that was possible.

His suit still held marks after the dry blood that was removed by PG not so long ago. The look on his face said everything.

He witnessed the death of jet another child and the birth of the famed newbie.

"So GF." Chickey who was quiet all this time asked drawing attention to the golden bear. "What does the new guy look like?"

Freddy wondered if his older brother will even bother answering.

"He's a silver husky named Golden Eye." GF answered sitting down in his place next to ST and Freddie. "About three inches taller than boss bear. His eyes hold night vision. That's why they glow in gold light in the darkness. The brat got his name after that." And the oldest bear fell silent once again.

"Well where is he?" Freddy prayed it was Bonbon who asked that question.

It would be a small sign that everything could be back to what it once was.

It would give Freddy something to believe in.

But no.

It wasn't the curious, happy, hyperactive, goofy blue bunny asking the question.

It was Chickey.

"Over there." GF answered motioning to the door with his head.

The rest of the group slowly followed his gaze. They saw a tall, silver covered, golden eyed husky dog.

The pup smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"H-Hi." He breathed awkwardly. "I'm Golden Eye Husky."


	5. Chapter 5

"Closer than ever" Part: 2- "Rebuilding the bonds"

Chapter 5

"Welcome to the ex-family."

For a minute everyone stared at the large animatronic dog in silence. No one moved a muscle. Even Chicka didn't know what to do in this situation.

It was just so awkward and uncomfortable.

Freddy sighted and walked up to the newbie, doing his best to smile and look as welcoming as possible.

He could only pray his team would follow his lead.

As he came closer the younger looked slightly down at him with those innocent, curious gold eyes.

The same gold eyes Mangle and Foxy shared. Only there's are blank and discouraged.

"So you are the infamous new comer Phone Guy told me about hmm?" He said giving him his paw to shake.

"Y-yeah." The dog answered shyly. "That would be me." Golden Eye said gently shaking the bear's paw.

"Pleasure to meet you Golden Eye, my name is Freddy Fazbear. I'm the boss around here. And I have a question for you, do you remember this place?" He asked. This was a standard question they all received when they were "interviewed" by Phone Guy. He needs to know how much they remember from their past lives. If they know a lot or nothing at all.

"I…guess so." The boy rubbed his eyes. "Everything is still pretty blurry to me."

"That's okay kid." The leader said patting him gently on the back. _The less you remember the less painful the stay here is going to be. _He though. "No need to worry about that. It'll all comeback to you once your…processor is ready." He felt bad giving the boy fails hope but that's what he had to do, even if he didn't want to.

"Well let me introduce you to the rest of the gang. You better get along with everyone, you're gonna spend a lot of time together." Freddy told the husky as he led him towards where everyone was sitting.

"O-okay boss." The kid blurred out. "I'll…do my best."

_Good luck with that kiddo_. Fazbear thought. _You're gonna need it._

"This is Foxy, the muscle of the team. He lives in the "Pirate Cove" and is the child favorite." The brown bear prayed the fox will play nice at least for a newbie that did nothing wrong.

"H-Hi Mr. Foxy." Golden Eye smiled nervously, noticing the stern glare the older feline was sending him. The fox looked fast and pretty strong compared to Freddy so he didn't want to get on his bad side.

Foxy then, to everyone's surprise, nodded his head gently and said: "What's up kiddo?" With a small smile.

"Then there's Chicka." Freddy thanked the fox mentally before turning to the chicken. "She's the one that cooks for us and the party children during work hours. She's also my second-in-command so be sure to listen to what she tells you."

He watched as the husky waved his silver paw at Chicka with a nervous smile. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Chicka." He added shyly.

And then Freddy's second-in-command did something he didn't see her do for years now.

She giggled.

"Oh stop with the pleasantry's Husky." She said till laughing with her broken laugh. "Just call me Chicka." She smiled at the youngster and the dog returned it, now a bit surer.

Freddy only stared.

What was going on with them?

First Foxy didn't explode with an angry yell, blaming the poor new guy for not stopping PG.

Then Chicka smiles and giggles.

All in one day.

He then turned to face the newbie, who was smiling and wiggling his tail happily.

What was so special about this robot that he made them warm up to him so fast?

Was it the innocents in his posture?

The fact that he's just a little boy that has a short period amnesia and doesn't remember being killed by a serial killer a few hours ago?

Is it the doing of those common jet unnatural large, gold eyes that were shining with night vision?

What was it?!

Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts away and turned to the next person.

"This is Bonnie." Freddy told the youngster pointing at the purple animatronic. "He's the group's inventor and doctor. Whenever somebody's hurt he's the one to fix them up. He also is the one to repair broken ovens and other stuff whenever a kid puts a handful of peanut butter in them."

"Hi Mr. Bonnie." Husky smiled kindly at the rabbit.

But the genius didn't smile back. Only looked at Freddy with a hateful look in his red eyes.

"Why are you doing this to him Fazbear?" He asked with his voice thick with venom. "Why are you _all_ doing this to him?" He asked looking at Chicka and Foxy.

Freddy blinked. "What are you talking about Bonnie?"

"Why are you giving him false hope? Why can't you just show him how broken this "team", if you can still call this that, is?!" He yelled on top of his lungs. When he got no response he turned to Golden Eye, who stood there frozen solid.

"You know what this place _really is_ [JR1] kid?!" He yelled. "It's not a place of happiness and cheerful laughs! It's a _cemetery_ for murdered children! And it so happens that you became one of them! You will never come back to your mother, father and sibling, if you have any!" He then pointed an accusing finger at the rest of the gang. "They are only throwing soap at your eyes! Wanting you to feel happy-go-lucky for the first couple of days! They are _not_ what you _think_ they are! They are simple broken jerks filled with hatred for one another!" He stopped to take a breath.

For a second…nobody said anything.

Then…Golden Eye spoke.

"I…figured I wouldn't be able to return to my home." He whispered at the floor. "And that I won't…won't see my mom again." A small pause. "The minute I realized it…it was like all my life crumbled down. As if my life wasn't bad before now I wouldn't have my mom to help me…ever again. But…what was done…was done. And no matter how painful what happened was…people just need to learn how to move on because…there's nothing we can do about it now." He then looked at everyone with his eyes sparling. "My mom once taught me a saying that…I really didn't believe I would use one day. It goes like this: "If you can't go back to your old family…why not start a new one?"

Nobody said a word.

Then Bonnie broke the silence.

"Kid. If what you're looking for is a family…" He then looked the rookie straight in the eye. "Then this place doesn't have any."

* * *

[JR1]


End file.
